Before Extinction
by Emmmmmaniac
Summary: Detectives Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin are hired to investigate the suspicious and ever so secretive President Thelonious Jaha by none other than his Director in Chief. Will they uncover secrets that will put not only their lives at risk, but the fate of the world? -Kinda AU Set pre-nuclear war. Will be eventual Bellarke-


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, JUST WHAT THEY SAY AND DO IN THIS FANFIC. IT ALL BELONGS TO KASS MORGAN AND THE CW (WHO I LOVE SM FOR BRINGING THE 100 INTO MY LIFE)**

 **Summary: Detectives Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin are hired to investigate the suspicious and ever so secretive President Thelonious Jaha by none other than his Director in Chief. Will they uncover secrets that will put not only their lives at risk, but the fate of the world?  
-Kinda AUSet pre-nuclear war. Will be eventual Bellarke-**

"Griffin! Blake! My office" Kane said, slamming his door behind him. The two shared a look knowing very well the Captain had caught the attention of the other detectives in their area. Bellamy went to open his mouth when they heard Kane yell "Now!" Throwing a shrug at Clarke he motioned for her to go first and followed her to Kane's office

"Captain Kane" Clarke said getting straight to business. Honestly, she was worried for herself and her long term partner. Bellamy and Clarke hadn't started off very well, she despised his 'just let it go' attitude and he made it clear he thought she was uptight, but when they were forced to work together by her father and get to know each other… they realized they were more alike than first thought and refused to work with anyone else.  
"What's the 4-1-1 sir?" Bellamy said in a joking manner. It was always like this between the two, Clarke was the serious 'good cop' who played by the books with every single one of her arrests filed properly and Bellamy, well with a good cop there was always a bad cop, and Bellamy? He doesn't mind bending the rules. Especially to help his partner Clarke.  
"You two have been partners for 5 years and at this specialized program for 3 years and have extensive military combat training that only navy seals have. I don't doubt the efforts of the others in the precinct. Its effort are rivalled by none. But you two, are my best, you _two_ , are the best" Clarke, Bellamy and their small team were the only people in the investigative area of the Ark. The Ark is a specialized team of agents, the best of the best, the Area 51 of the crime fighting syndicate and only those in it, or recruited by it, new about it. The Ark was split into areas. The best scientists, investigators, doctors, astrophysicist and the most well-known politicians in the world made up the secretive area. The Ark was created by the president of the United States, president Jaha... no one knew why, he didn't even tell his director in chief, his second hand man. Not even his wife.  
"-I have a mission for both of you. For now, it's strictly detective work. I want you both to look it over, in private. This is only for your eyes. You'll report to me at a later date, but not immediately, Stay sharp. Keep those files safe"  
"A mission? We don't usually handle missions thought, we're detectives? We investigate?"  
"The director in chief of the Ark requested you two, by name, and that you and a small team chosen by you after her briefing be the ones working on this"  
"Anya? Requested us? I didn't even know she knew we existed" Clarke said in disbelief "Speak for yourself princess" Bellamy commented. Kane ignored her and looked directly at Clarke  
"Clarke, you and Bellamy are the best there is. You may not believe it, but I've never met two detectives as good as you, and fifty percent of that is how well you work together. Now keep this between yourself, I'll let you know when the chief requests a meeting. Until then, it's just you two"  
"What are we supposed to the others? I doubt they'd believe we have some weird threesome going on in here" Clarke scoffed at Bellamy's words. Ever since she'd started working with him he'd joked about getting in her pants.  
"What princess? Us commoners not good enough for the high and mighty?"  
"I thought we were over this Bellamy. We've been partners for five years"  
"C'mon princess, Can't handle a joke?" Bellamy said with a smirk. Clarke let out a sad sigh and looked to the captain "Permission to leave sir?" She said, he nodded and she quickly exited the room. She didn't need this crap from him today and needed to contain herself before she faced the others. She went to the break room and closed. She realized she'd made the mistake of not locking it when Bellamy followed her in, seconds later. She didn't turn away from making her coffee, even though she felt him behind her  
"Go away Bellamy" Her voice was tired "I don't need this today"  
"What's so different about today princess? Why take things to heart now?" he hadn't seen her react this way in years  
"I just needed somebody on my side and screw me if I thought it would be my partner of five fucking years"  
"I'd happily screw you princess" She turned around as soon as the words left his mouth and slammed her fists into his chest "Can't you take anything seriously?" She yelled, he could now see that there were tears falling down her perfect face, he softened instantly and grabbed her hands  
"C'mon Clarke, I know this isn't about me, so spill" he said removing his hands from hers to softly caress her face. One look at him and she lost the little composure she had left and sobbed, he pulled her to him and held her, all the while telling himself it was strictly for her comfort and not his own. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the pair, Octavia was looking sneakily through the window and took a picture of them.

"Guys, I just got physical evidence that can help crack a case wide open" Octavia said after she'd gathered everyone in the meeting room. She'd called Miller and Murphy, Bellamy's second hand men, Jasper and Monty, the two 'botanists' and geniuses of the group, Raven, the quick-witted very intelligent zero-g mechanic, Finn, who knew every single co-ordinate to every place in the city and Harper, Maya, Echo and Monroe the quiet 'silent but deadly' detectives of the group and of course Lincoln who was very quiet about his skills but definitely an all-rounder. They were all detectives, working in the same precinct before they were recruited to the Ark program. Usually people were taken randomly, so there was no suspicion. Instead, they used the old precinct of Brooklyn 99 for a new head undercover headquarters for the team and no suspected a thing, not even the neighboring precinct.  
"Alright Blake, I can see you're basically exploding with the information, so hit us with it" Raven said impatiently  
"Fine Miss I'm no fun. I see none of you internationally renowned detectives know what I'm talking about, we've been trying to crack this case for eight years. Here's a hint. P.T.B.I.L.W.C"  
"Prove that Bellamy's in love with Clarke" Raven said without a seconds hesitation. They all knew the two belonged together, it was just the two of them that needed to be convinced, specifically Clarke. Everyone Bellamy had no objections to it, but Clarke, she was a tougher nut to crack, insisting that there was nothing going on and that Bellamy hated her.  
"I'd like you all to avert your eyes to the screen" She said showing them the picture of Clarke and Bellamy  
"Dang, this is getting really progressive" Murphy said letting out a whistle  
"Look at how he's looking at her" Jasper said "Obvious affection"  
"C'mon guys, don't be ridiculous, they don't even like each other. Clarke must just be upset about something, maybe I'll go check on her" Finn said, rising from his seat. Echo nodded in agreement but she was the only one.  
"Sit your ass down Collins, this was bound to happen eventually, so let it" Miller said shooting Finn a triumphant smirk as he sat back down in his seat.  
"Just keep your mouths shut till I've got something else to work with. By the way, don't upset Clarke today" Octavia said with a determined look on her face  
"Why? I mean I'd never upset her on purpose but what's so important about today?"  
"Some of the best investigators in the word and you can't think of what happened 4 years ago today?"  
"Oh shit" Raven said speaking for the group "I remember"

"Clarke, Babe, tell me what happened" She let the 'babe' slide, because, well, it sounded nice coming from his mouth. He'd called her babe so many times in his dreams, that it was only instinct to call her that in real life. Of course, he'd never actually let his guard down enough to call her that but her being upset was enough to put him in all sorts of distress.  
"Don't remember what today is, Bellamy?" She said, backing up from him a little bit  
"July 25th? What's so important about… oh my god, Clarke. I'm so sorry"  
"They were both the two most important people in my life. I woke up this morning, ate my breakfast, went for a run and FORGOT. HOW COULD I FORGET THE IMPORTANCE OF TODAY?! HOW COULD I FORGET THEM" six years ago today was the day she'd lost her best friend and her father when her perp knocked her down, stole her gun and shot them. When she grabbed him and tackled him, he shot her in the shoulder right before she arrested him. After waiting ten hours while they were in surgery, surrounded by her friends and family she was informed that they both wouldn't make it. She's had a hole in her heart since that night that she's tried to fill with solved cases and captured bad guys but nothing helps. Nightmares still haunt her, constantly reminding her it wasn't her when it should've been.  
"I told myself I would be strong for them. That I would be okay. Because why shouldn't I be? I'm the one that got to live, not them" Again she was punching at his chest  
"Shhh babe calm down" his voice was like honey and instantly calmed her "We'll go visit them later, I promise. Just you and me, no one else has to come. I'll keep my mouth closed except for some light banter with you or else everyone will definitely know somethings up" She giggled and nodded against his chest staying in his arms for a moment longer.  
"Okay, let's look at these fucking mystery files shall we?" Clarke said smoothing down her clothes  
"I love it when you swear at me, so hot" She rolled her eyes and took the files from him. Opening them and frowning

"This doesn't tell us shit. Basically, Anya thinks Jaha is acting suspicious. Going to meetings she doesn't know anything about. We need to tap his calls, which she can do since she's always working with him. Get cameras set up in his office, also her job. That's where we come in, constant surveillance, we can do it at my house" This is when Bellamy interrupted Clarke  
"Wait, why do we do it at your house?"  
"Because you live with Octavia and Lincoln and I, live alone" Finally it clicked with Bellamy  
"I see, no suspicion, we can turn your home office into a living surveillance center. Filled with computer screens, data analysis, recording devises. Everything. I bet Anya's willing to fund this" Bellamy said, admitting she had a great idea. No one would know anything until they needed to. Until they were allowed to inform someone of whatever the hell was going on.  
"I'm going to call Anya, set up that meeting. We need his computer data; I'll bet that'll tell us what's going on" Clarke said. Bellamy exited the room figuring he was no use standing there, watching her talk on the phone.  
"So what's the go? You two have been in that room for hours" Murphy said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively  
"Captain gave us a new case, nothing interesting, text-book murder. Should have it solved in no time" Bellamy said, taking a seat at his desk. Murphy let it go pretty quick  
"Had the hottest date last night" Murphy said Miller let out a laugh and muttered "Your left hand doesn't count John" Murphy promptly threw a stapler at him.  
"Jasper, Monty! What've you guys got on the missing Vice-president case?" Bellamy called. He'd found no evidence towards  
"A big goddamn goose egg Blake. He just vanished" Jasper said, his hands in his head "It's never been this hard to solve a case before. I mean it's the Vice President, everyone on earth knows his face, I feel like he's either lying in a ditch dead or gone off the radar on purpose" Monty added  
"Just add it to the pile of mysterious unexplained disappearances in the Ark. If you hadn't noticed, eventually someone says the wrong thing or blows their cover and then they go 'missing', awfully suspicious don't you think?" Raven said, never once looking up from her computer  
"I don't know, But I'm sure you guys will figure it out. It's just a matter of time before some evidence comes up, as you said, he's the Vice President" Before he could get another word out Clarke walked into the room and sat at her desk opposite Bellamy's.  
"Took an extra-long break did you princess?" She didn't reply, sending him a signal with her finger that told him to back off. It was only then that he noticed that she'd sent him a text.  
 _ **Princess -**_ ***Check ur comp, I sent thru half of the files, Anya sent evrythng she could find on his comp w/out needing a passwrd. Which she said was most things. Let me no if you find anything suss*  
** _ **Bellamy-**_ ***K princess dont ask 2 nicely, im on it like white on rye*  
** She smiled at his terrible analogy before going through the files. After hours of small talk with everyone and thoroughly checking the files that had been sent through, she found nothing.

"Okay, so here's what I have, a big lot of fucking nothing. Delete everything I sent you, it's useless and by now he'd know that someone has his files, we don't want it traced back to us" Clarke said sitting herself down on the couch.  
"Me either. I'd say we need to hack into the computer, and get everything, and I mean everything. A guy like Jaha is bound to passwords on everything he doesn't want seen" Bellamy said. Clarke stood hitting her hand down on the table  
"You're a genius Bellamy"  
"Bout bloody time you recognized my brilliance" He said with a smirk. She put her hand up indicating for him to be quiet "His home computer Bellamy, he's got to have one, and if anything is going down that's illegal or dangerous or that he doesn't want anyone to know about, it's bound to be on that computer!" Clarke said, he could see by the look in her eye that she wasn't done  
"I can see that brain of yours working overtime, what are you thinking princess?"  
"Well what if the Jaha knows exactly what happened to Vice President Wallace? What if he's behind. Have you ever heard of the illuminati?" She whispered, knowing that if they needed, Jaha and his men could get security footage, including audio  
"Well duh, who hasn't?" Bellamy said in response, quickly losing interest  
"What if the Ark _is_ the illuminati" Clarke said. At first Bellamy thought it was ridiculous, then, the more he thought about, the more it made sense. All the high profile people across the world in a secret society standing for god knows what. Bellamy knew the only reason himself and Clarke had agreed to be a part of the Ark was because they were anonymously threatened, that the lives of their family and friends would be taken, painfully, slowly and in very precise detail. They never knew who it had come from, or why they would want to hurt them. Nor did they ever tell anyone about the threat. That's when the Ark had offered them sanctuary and safety, and how could they resist? They couldn't just let everyone they love die.  
"Alright Blake, after PT (Personal training) tonight, you and I are doing some recon" Bellamy smirked and nodded replying  
"And tomorrow night… we break in to the most secured house in the city"

 **OKAYYYYY, so it's a bit different from my norm but I've been watching wayyyyyy too much Brooklyn Nine-Nine ha-ha  
Hope you guys enjoyed, and pretty please let me know if you want me to continue! **


End file.
